Wind whispers
by Zhang96
Summary: Cuando la lluvía se vuelve más amarga y triste de lo que ya es, cuando el viento soplá cálido y anhelante, es un encuentro robado de lo que alguna vez intentaron ser en contra del destino. El castigo divino que hoy siguen pagando.


**Disclaimer's incluidos**

 _Agradecimientos a_ **Katte Turner** _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir_ _._

 _Este One Shot participa en el concurso de la página de Facebook: SasuSaku fanfic's_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo único.

.

.

.

Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué el viento parece tocar una triste melodía, soplando los cabellos con aire frío y por qué en momentos, parecía mezclado con un rayo del amanecer, regalando una cálida caricia.

Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué la lluvia parece que regalara una sensación de anhelo, por qué su olor hace que pensemos en el pasado y las cosas que pudieron ser, una taza caliente de café en nuestras manos y la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Muchos dicen que son sólo imaginaciones, que simplemente son las reacciones humanas que provocan la tormenta de confusiones en nuestra mente e intentan que hagamos olvidar quiénes somos.

Aunque la verdad es mucho más dolorosa y oscura de lo que parece, puede que muchos lo hayan escuchado de niños: la leyenda de un amor que se volvería eterna y tocaría el corazón de todo aquel que lo oyera, la única manera de hacer que el hechizo que hace tantos había separado a dos personas destinadas a amarse de la manera más cruel posible, siendo obligados a reencarnar una y otra vez hasta que la maldición se rompiera y pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Encontrándose ocasionalmente cuando el viento danzaba y susurraba al compás una triste melodía que casi nadie era capaz de percibir; los lamentos en la última noche de invierno, cuando el destino intentó evitar una catástrofe, pero tuvo como consecuencia las lágrimas del cielo y la voz desgarradora del viento en cada rincón del mundo.

El pago de dos amantes por la ambición que corría su sangre divina.

Escuchad con atención antes de que los dioses entre en cólera y que las lágrimas del cielo lloren nuevamente sobre las tierras que juraron proteger del egoísmo; escuchad antes de que las estrellas se apaguen y nos dejen a la deriva.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo aún era gobernado por hijos del cielo y los humanos eran sirvientes fieles de las tierras sagradas, la época en donde los cuentos de dragones y princesas eran reales, vivieron dos deidades que caerían por el veneno mortal del egoísmo. Expulsados del paraíso y sus nombres olvidados con el tiempo, dejando sólo el rumor de lo que alguna vez fueron. Caminaron entre los humanos, arriesgando sus vidas, aprendiendo a amarse con el tiempo antes de que todo volviera a su cauce y ellos fueran separados.

Se dice que parecían perfectos. Ella con su piel blanca, al igual que la nieve; ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más preciosas, y una sonrisa que te transportaba al lugar más tranquilo del mundo; su voz melodiosa que te sumergía en un trance infinito y los cabellos rosas como los pétalos de una flor de cerezo, dando el honor al árbol de que fuera llamado como ella: Sakura. Diosa heredera del elemento agua. Y después estaba él, todas atraídas por su aspecto cabellos en tonos negros y azulados, los ojos oscuros brillantes que tenían un brillo especial, la invitación a descubrir los misterios detrás de ellos; la sonrisa perfecta, alto y con un cuerpo atlético. Su único defecto, la ambición, sus deseos de poder que lo destruyeron y junto a él, su compañera.

La personalidad de Sasuke era similar al elemento que custodiaba, el viento: En ocasiones tan dócil y suave, y en otros, salvaje, fuerte y egoísta, dañando todo a su paso cuando la ira lo cegaba por completo, cometiendo actos irresponsables que atentaban contra lo que juraron proteger.

No obstante, sus actos tenían una razón de ser y aunque muchos lo dudaran, él nunca se arrepintió realmente de haberse dejado llevar por la ira y destruir a aquellos que una vez le rendían homenaje, la sangre de aquellos mortales que corrió libre por el suelo, manchando sus manos y alimentando el odio que nunca cesó contra las humanos, la dulce venganza.

El dolor que habían provocado en ella, su Sakura, lo merecía; aunque realmente no fuera de él en ese momento. Nunca nadie supo cómo es que realmente se enamoraron. Nunca nadie había creído que él fuera capaz de enamorarse, pero sucedió, y habían lastimado a lo que más atesoraba. Algunos murmuraban que él cayó en el primer momento en que la vio, como muchos otros; algunos más atrevidos dejaban que el destino y el tiempo jugaran con ellos, haciéndolos prisioneros de un hechizo. Pero la verdad es que tal vez fue un encuentro casual en un día soleado de primavera, mientras él intentaba buscar la paz de la que casi nunca disfrutaba por su trabajo tan acelerado, escuchando cómo ella tocaba a la naturaleza junto al agua que corría libre por todo el caudal.

Volviéndose un espectador concurrido, la iba a ver cada que podía; no cruzaban palabra, sólo se miraban fijamente mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa y él se sentaba al otro extremo sobre una roca para verla tocar. Hasta que un día una repentina tormenta cayera sobre ellos y los hiciera moverse apresuradamente sobre todo el bosque hacia una cueva. Las ropas mojadas por el agua que ella misma controlaba, pero que de alguna manera tampoco era inmune.

—Gracias—fue la primera palabra que cruzaron después de tanto tiempo, viéndose protegida por las ropas de él para darle calor—. Pero tú-

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Dios del viento—completó él, al ver que esperaba una presentación de su parte—. Estoy bien, seguramente tú no estás acostumbrada a andar con las ropas mojadas.

Contestó mientras las mejillas de ambos tomaban un pálido tono rosa, no habían sido las palabras adecuadas.

—En realidad soy la diosa heredera del agua, Sakura, Sakura Haruno—se presentó con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado su flauta. Mientras Sasuke prendía una fogata para calentar a ambos esperando que la tormenta cesara.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, parecían conocidos de hace mucho tiempo. Riendo y contando anécdotas vergonzosas hasta que la lluvia cesó y cada uno tomó su camino, dejando que las citas fueran más frecuentes hasta la llegada de aquel fatídico día, cuando ella desapareció de un momento a otro y nadie era capaz de encontrarla.

Sasuke, dentro de su preocupación, movió cielo y tierra sin descanso, bajando a la tierra de los mortales e interrumpiendo aldeas aunque fuera en contra de las reglas; la buscó sin cesar mientras la esperanza se perdía poco a poco, ya en el último intento buscando respuestas y tratando de recordarla fue a su punto de encuentro; intentó visualizar sus largos cabellos rosas, los ojos verdes que estaban cerrados mientras trataba de sentir la melodía en cada poro de su piel. No obstante, la respiración irregular de un intruso, corriendo por todo el bosque lo alertaron, fundiéndose con la naturaleza observó con cuidado al hombre que apareció repentinamente de entre los arbustos; las ropas un poco sucias y desgarradas, manchadas con algo de sangre; el rostro, cubierto de algunos golpes dejando muy obvio el temor y nerviosismo que se veían reflejados también en sus movimientos.

Mientras que el mortal era totalmente ajeno a que era observado por sus ojos negros, siguió caminando por todo el bosque a unos pasos más adelante de Sasuke, hasta llegar a un vieja cabaña en medio del lugar, mientras el humano miraba nervioso a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta, dejando que él se detuviera abruptamente al sentir la enorme cantidad de energía demoníaca que rodeaba la casa junto al hedor a sangre y putrefacción, preparó la espada antes de acercase con precaución.

Entrando silenciosamente al recinto, se mantuvo alerta viendo a través de la oscuridad si encontraba al sospechoso, hasta escuchar un leve murmullo con la voz ahogada:

—Sasuke.

Detuvo sus pasos y tensó toda su espalda, girando lentamente hasta la fuente de la voz, dejó que su elemento soplara con fuerza y abriera todas las puertas y ventanas. Permitiendo que la luz se infiltra en la cabaña, la contempló. Tirada en el suelo, atada de pies y manos, con las ropas desgarradas manchadas de sangre y un hilo de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios, los ojos verdes brillantes, habían sido sustituidos con dos orbes opacos marcados por el cansancio y la desilusión. Eliminando la distancia entre ambos, caminó con rapidez hasta ella soltando los nudos y liberando sus manos dejando que reposara su cabeza sobre su torso, observó las manos temblorosas de ella tratando levantarse para tocar su rostro.

—¿Eres tú, Sasuke?—pregunto en un susurro bajo—. Que no sea otra ilusión, por favor.

Dijo en suplica, lanzando un suspiro cansado, cerrando sus ojos completamente y cayendo desmayada sobre su pecho. Se levantó con cuidado, llevándola en brazos, acariciando su magullado rostro dejó que el viento soplara y le diera una suave caricia de consuelo; ahora todo ya está bien.

—¡Detente!—exclamó una voz delante de él, mientras él levantaba su cabeza para encontrarse con el hombre que minutos antes lo había llevado hasta ahí, sosteniendo una vieja espada—. Dejad a la mujer en el suelo y márchate por donde viniste.

Ordenó el hombre, pero Sasuke le ignoró y siguió caminando con decisión cortando la distancia entre ambos. Deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él, lo perforó con sus ónices fríos aferrando un poco más le cuerpo de Sakura y dijo:

—Quítate y tal vez perdone este insulto, y los dejaré con vida después del castigo. ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces?

—Los dioses decís ser muy benevolentes y trabajar para nuestro beneficio, pero ¿dónde estáis cuando las catástrofes se llevan nuestra gente y dejan que las enfermedades nos exterminen? ¿Por qué tenéis la vida eterna y a nosotros nos la quitan cuando más convenientes os parece? Dejadla en el suelo, de todas manera morirá, y si no lo hace, será expulsada de las tierras sagradas por el veneno que corre su cuerpo y le quitará su inmortalidad, la sangre que ha sido drenada de su cuerpo con la ambrosía de los dioses ha sido consumida y nunca podrá volver.

—Cállate.

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo, el veneno del inframundo y los malos deseos la están matando. Su sangre será la cura de nuestros males, el dulce sabor metálico que recorre nuestros cuerpos y dará una vida larga y próspera.

—¿Cómo se atreven? Quítate y perdonaremos a aquellos que bajo su ignorancia les siguen en sus actos crueles, profanar a un dios es una de las faltas más graves. Salid todos de donde estén escondidos, y escuchad con atención: Ríndanse y cuando vuelva, seré más benevolente.

Terminó escuchando los pasos entre los arbustos, revelando lentamente la figura de los hombres que estaban escondidos entre la maleza, lo observó con detenimiento al igual que sus armas en mano y lo comprendió, ellos no le dejarían marchar.

—Tomaré la justicia por mis manos y aplicaré el castigo, sed consiente de que acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerta al igual que el de sus familias, esposas e hijos serán juzgados de igual manera por tan grande insulto.

Susurró antes de dejar que el viento soplara nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión eran como filosas cuchillas de las cuales nadie podía escapar, escuchando los gritos ahogados que inundaron el bosque aquel día, perforó el corazón de cada uno y los sacó dejando que cayeran en el suelo verde antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás. Caminó hasta el pueblo al que pertenecían aquellos sujetos y arrasó con cada uno de los hogares, niños y mujeres que quedaron atrapados en medio del fuego que los consumió lentamente, eliminando de igual manera el demonio que consumía la sangre de los no tan inocentes y se alimentaba de sus malos deseos.

Sé elevó hasta la tierra sagrada, ignorando a todos aquellos que esperaron de pie en las puertas su regreso. Caminó tarareando la melodía que ella tocaba en su flauta hasta el hogar de ella. Siendo guiado en silencio por aquella alma, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la gran cómoda y se quedó de pie esperando que el curandero llegara, mientras el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal, vio a varias almas ir y venir, mensajeros del cielo volando a los alrededores y la madre de Sakura, esperando paciente a su lado.

—Sasuke—susurró Sakura por primera vez desde que llegó a la habitación, provocando que se moviera de su lugar para situarse un poco más cerca de ella. Sintiendo la madre de Sakura tensarse por su cercanía, relajó un poco lo músculos en señal de que no haría nada.

—Los sabios te llaman—murmuró la mujer sin mirarlo, después de unos minutos—. Han esperado el tiempo suficiente, sabes qué es lo que sucederá ¿verdad?

Apretó lo puños, dejando unos minutos de silencio antes de responder:

—¿Cuidará de ella, no?

—Es una pregunta que ni siquiera deberías hacer, Sasuke Uchiha.

Susurró más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona en el lugar, dando media vuelta, miró con un poco de pena el cuerpo de Sakura tendido sobre la cama y caminó hasta el destino que le fue trazado después de sus actos. Sin embargo, nunca se arrepintió, y el castigo recibido tampoco lo haría reconsiderar dos veces la toma de aquella decisión, ya que después de ese momento su vida cambió completamente. Condenado a la mortalidad por un tiempo indefinido y junto a él, todos aquellos que intentarán ayudarlo, se trazó nuevos objetivos para su vida, siendo consciente de que toda su visión del mundo había cambiado.

Aquella noche de luna llena destinado a dejar la tierra sagrada y vagar como los mortales se hizo una promesa: Corregir esos errores y volver un mundo que ellos mismos deseaban. No obstante, la compañía inesperada de Sakura, le hizo dudar un poco de los métodos a tomar. No podía privarle de una vida inmortal a ella, por un simple capricho de él, era una ruta peligrosa marcada por la traición, precio el cual estaba dispuesto a pagar. Aunque las lágrimas de ella adornando su rostro sonrosado, le hicieron tambalear, la confesión que nunca esperó se realizó y la luna junto a las estrellas fueron testigo de cómo había caído rendido ante ella.

Se aventuró a buscar todas las fuentes correspondientes a los frutos de la ambrosía e intento controlar todos, trató de ser un líder y llegar al poder en ambos mundos, sembrando el terror en los humanos para que se reverenciaran ante él, olvidando lo que alguna vez había aprendido y la promesa hecha antes de tomar el lugar como un dios. Mientras Sakura veía cómo se destruía poco a poco junto a todo lo que ellos construyeron y protegieron en un momento.

Ignorando las suplicas silenciosas que hacían con sus ojos verdes, hasta que el fatídico día llegó.

Un guerrero, aquel que había considerado amigo en algún momento y quien tiempo después fue su rival, el amor que les hizo enfrentarse y olvidar lo que alguna vez fueron, se mostró aquel día ante él nuevamente para detenerlo y salvar lo poco que quedaba. Una batalla a muerte, un dios contra un mortal que había retomado un poco de lo que fue al robar los frutos sagrados, la lucha de dos dioses... la puerta del infierno abriéndose en la tierra.

—¿Cómo has podido arrastrarla contigo, Sasuke, cómo? No puedes amar, no sabes cómo hacerlo, mira sus ojos, ya no tienen el brillo de la luna y el sol. No la amas —susurró su contrincante con tristeza.

—No afirmes, lo que no sabes—gruñó.

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe. Aléjate de ella, no le des falsas esperanzas...no rompas más su corazón de lo que ya está.

No respondió, porque en el fondo sabía que eran sólo momentos robados. Porque sabía que lo de ellos era casi imposible. Después de todo el daño hecho, algún día el destino llegaría nuevamente a retomar las cosas y llevarlas a su cause cauce...pero aún no podía dejarla.

—Aléjate de ella y déjala caminar hacia mí. La haré feliz.

Escuchó a lo lejos, sintiendo la ira crecer lentamente en él, no podría hacer realmente feliz pero tampoco la podía dejar marchar. No ahora, ni nunca...

—Aunque yo la dejara marchar, sabes que seguiría junto a mí. Hasta que todo termine, hasta que ambos nos hayamos rendido, hasta que finalmente ella quede destrozada. Y sabes también como yo que ella me seguiría amando y yo...yo la seguiría necesitando. Porque a pesar de todo, es la única manera en como aún seguimos vivos.

Dijo antes de que ambos lanzaran su último ataque, corrió con una velocidad increíble mientras el cielo rugía e iluminaba todo el escenario; abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver quién se había entrometido, recibiendo el primer impacto de la espada sagrada que poco después se hundió más para atravesar su corazón de igual manera. Sintiendo la sangre salir por la comisura de sus labios, oyendo el leve gemido de ella y viendo un intento de sonrisa cayó al suelo mientras su contrincante sacaba el arma y quedaba atónito ante lo ocurrido.

—Sakura, ¿por qué?—dijo con voz temblorosa su rival.

—Lo siento, Naruto—respondió ella tomando una bocanada de aire, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. Hay cosas que ni el mismo destino puede explicar.

Mientras él lo ignoraba por completo, quedaron sobre el suelo y la miró por última vez, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada, los pulmones llenándose de sangre lentamente y sus párpados volviéndose más pesados con el tiempo. Ahí estaba ella, quien lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes que lentamente perdían su brillo, el hilo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de los labios tiñendo la nieve de un tono escarlata.

—Sasuke—susurró ella, tratando de tocar su rostro. Dejando que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos, tragó saliva intentando alcanzar su mano pero su cuerpo ya no parecía responder.

—Lo siento—murmuró al sentir que la muerte estaba reclamándolo. Quería tocarla por última vez, decirle que todo estaría bien...que mañana podría sonreír mientras tocaba una melodía al borde del río, tomar una taza de té admirando los últimos rayos del sol en el firmamento antes de que el cielo se adornara de estrellas. Quería decirle cuán importante era para él y que perdonara su egoísmo por arrastrarla con él a esa vida. Pero ya no podía pronunciar nada, su boca estaba seca y el sabor metálico de la sangre daba la sensación de ahogarlo.

Utilizando los últimos destellos de su poder, dejó que el viento soplara cálido para acariciar la mejilla pálida de ella, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba como pequeñas gotas empapando sus cuerpos magullados. Cerró los ojos negros al ver que Sakura había desaparecido ya de este mundo... sólo era cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarse nuevamente en un futuro y tal vez, vivir la vida que no pudieron.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 _Gracias por haber leído, espero les gustará. Y para los lectores de Ambrosía pronto se subirá el capítulo._

 _Zhang._


End file.
